winxfandomcom-20200222-history
A Song for You
A Song for You is a song that Musa and Stella performed in "The Show Must Go On!". Lyrics |-|English= If your smile disappears And you're feelin' blue Sing along with the wind that's blowin' There's a rhythm inside you That won't stay still You start to move and you find yourself dancin' Spread your arms straight out Like you're capturing in the sky It's a song for you And everything will be As good as can be And it'll see the dream world Around you start to shimmer at me Oh yeah When the going gets tough and you feel too weak You're believing a punch that's with anger It´s a moment that won't last your whole life through With some magic and love you can fix it Lift you head up high And be a shining star tonight It's a song for you And everything will be As good as can be And it'll see the dream world Around you start to shimmer at me Oh yeah Do do do Dodadodea Do do do Dodadodea Do do do Dodadodea Do do do Dodadodea Do do do Dodadodea Do do do Dodadodea Do do do Dodadodea Do do do Dodadodea Do do do Dodadodea Do do do Dodadodea |-|Italian= Se il sorriso scompare E sei un po' giù Canta melodie insieme al vento Segui il ritmo Che nasce da dentro te Ed inizia ballare girando Con le braccio al cielo Un aquilone ti sentirai Un bacio vola a te E ti sentirai sempre più su Un sogno sembrerà Un concerto di gioia sarà Per te Sono i giorni stonati che passano Con un tocco si aggiustano in tempo Più leggero il tuo cuore accoglierà Questa brezza che si chiama amore Con le braccio al cielo Un aquilone ti sentirai E non ti fermerai Tra le luci protagonista tu sarai E poi di certo vedrai Tutto il giorno felice sarai Di più Do do do Do dado dea Do do do Do dado dea Do do do Do dado dea Do do do Do dado dea Do do do Do dado dea Do do do Do dado dea Do do do Do dado dea Do do do Do dado dea Do do do Do dado dea Do do do Do dado dea Trivia *This song is Musa's first duet. She sings it with Stella. **In the 4Kids version, she sings This Is the Beat with Stella for her first duet. **The second is Endlessly, which she sang when she rehearsed for the Winx uband in the Sixteenth episode of the fourth season. The main singer is Bloom, but she sings some verses along with her. **The third is You're the One, which she sings in Season 4 in episodes eighteen and twenty one The main singer is Bloom, but she sings some verses along with her. **The fourth is A Kingdom and a Child in Season 4 in episode twenty three. The main singer is Bloom, but she sings some verse along with her. **The fifth is Heart of Stone in Season 4 in episode twenty six. ***Musa sang it as a solo in episode thirteen, but sings it with the band as a duo along with Bloom as the main singer in the last episode. **The sixth is One to One in Season 5 in episode twenty three in a duet with Riven. *This song is the third one Musa sings of the whole series, and the second season. **It also is the last one she sings of the second season. **Musa was not heard singing in the first and third seasons. **The first one of the series is Wings. **The second one is A Sky Without Moon and Stars for the Rai dub and Magic in My Heart for the 4Kids in a duet. **The fourth one is Two Hearts Forever. **The fifth one is Now That It's Me and You. **The sixth one is Winx Open Your Heart. **The seventh one is Heart of Stone in both a solo and a duet with Bloom. **The eight one is Endlessly in a duet with Bloom. **The ninth one is You're the One in a duet with Bloom. **The tenth one is A Kingdom and a Child in a duet with Bloom. **The eleventh one is One to One in a duet with Riven. **The twelve one is We Are a Symphony. Videos English Italian Category:Songs Category:Winx Club Category:Season 2 (Winx Club) Category:Musa Category:Stella Category:Duets Category:Cinélume Songs Category:Cinélume Dub Category:Season 2 Songs (Winx Club)